The invention is based on a drive slip control system as known, for example, from product catalog "Hydraulik fur Fahrzeuge" HB49l09DA. The known ASR and the one in accordance with the invention are not to be considered a user-friendly ASR but rather as a starter aid to prevent slipping of the wheels and to maintain the rotational speeds at approximately the same level as is done by a locking differential.
Depending on the design of the brake circuit, the system includes two rotational speed sensors at the two driven wheels, one or two pressure generators, two or three magnetic valves and an electronic unit. If, during departure and travel, the rotational speed of one of the driven wheels exceeds the speed of the other driven wheel by a certain amount, a blocking of the brake line between pressure generator and main brake cylinder as well as the action of a pressure generator make the faster rotating and faster slipping wheel slow down until a difference in the rotational speeds falls below a certain threshold.